Best Day Ever
by SuperVeryAwesome123
Summary: Sarah's down and only Ethan can cheer her up. What will happen? R&R


**Hey hey hey. I'm back. I've written plenty of Etharah stories though I'm not sure when I'll be able to post them. Anyways enjoy the story.**

**Sorry I didn't do the disclaimer on the other one.**

**Disclaimer- I do NOT own my babysitter's a vampire.**

Best Day Ever

"Sarah? Could you please say something to me?"

Sarah just huffed in reply. "Or don't," said Erica. They soon approached Ethan and Benny at their lockers. Ethan was the first to notice.

"Hey guys. Sarah, what's wrong?" asked Ethan with worry evident in his voice. "She's just upset about Mr. turner. She asked a question and he said it was stupid and gave her detention, but when that Asian kid asked the same question, he answered it and didn't give him detention. When she went off on him, she got a referral from the office. For 2 days," replied Erica.

"How did you get in trouble? And detention? Plus you don't have to go. You're a vampire," replied Benny," that's just like Super Man going to prison."

"Sarah, why do you hang with these dorks? You could do so much better."

"You know what Erica? Jocks asked me the same thing about you. You were a dork before you turned into...THIS. They're my friends and I don't care who or what they are because they have done absolutely nothing to deserve that. It's really annoying considering how YOU used to be in their position," retorted Sarah.

Everyone was in a state of shock and perfect silence for Sarah hadn't spoken the entire time let alone _defend_ them. Maybe she loves them more than they thought.

"Awww," replied Benny after a long, awkward moment. "I feel so loved."

This had Sarah rolling her eyes. "Well," Benny said to Ethan in a mono tone after Sarah and Erica had left. "Well what?" Ethan asked with a questioning look. "Dude, go make her happy. Only you can truly do that," Benny said as if was the most obvious thing in the world.

~After School~

Ethan was standing outside of Sarah's house. He had never been there before. Her house is real pretty like. He picked up a few pebbles, then he climbed the tree leading straight to her window.

He went all the way to the end of the branch, hanging on for dear life. He took a few pebbles out of his pockets and started to throw them at her window, hoping it was her room. After a few seconds, luck for Ethan, Sarah came out and stood on the balcony. "Ethan! What are you doing here?"

"I came here to cheer you up. I hate it when you're upset," replied Ethan, hesitantly. He was blushing as he thought 'she even looks beautiful without trying.' "Uh…ok. Come in."

Ethan jumped down out of the tree landed next to Sarah. Suave is an excellent way to describe it. They went inside, and as soon as Ethan got settled and comfortable, Sarah started up a conversation.

"Hey Ethan? Can I ask you something?"

"I'm all ears."

"Well….there is….this guy I kinda like…."

This sentence had Ethan tense up, which didn't go unnoticed by Sarah. "I'm sorry Ethan. I shouldn't have bought it up"

"No, no. It's cool. Tell me," said Ethan trying not to sound like he wasn't jealous.

"Okay, so I'm around….him all the time; it's like I'm attracted to him and…stuff," stated Sarah dreamily," but I don't think I should tell him…

Ethan felt extremely jealous, which was the cause of his next sentence-"don't tell him. I'm sure he doesn't like you. Who could?" Once Ethan said that, he immediately regretted it. That hurt look on her face made him, and all he wanted to do was comfort her.

"Sarah-"Ethan started, but was cut off by the forced hurt words of Sarah. "You really think that nobody could ever like me? I knew I shouldn't have talked to you about it. Just go," she said sounding heartbroken.

"Wait. Sarah, I didn't believe what I said," cried Ethan. He really didn't. It just...came over him, "you're beautiful. Any guy would be lucky just to see you smile."

"Ethan, you're just saying that to make me feel better. He probably doesn't feel the same way and just wants to stay friends," exclaimed Sarah.

"Sarah don't say that. I meant what I said. The part about you being beautiful, not the other one. And just out of curiosity, who is this guy you're in love with," asked Ethan.

"Curiosity killed the cat E," she replied. "oh well. I have plenty of lives left, Sare," replied Ethan with a playful smirk.

"Alright. His name is… He's…people call him….I can't do this Ethan," said Sarah, sounding a bit sad.

"Sure you can Sarah. I'm with you to the end. Anything you say won't run me away, I'll always be here."

"Well it's…his name…it's-it's…..you," said Sarah, looking anywhere and everywhere but at Ethan. She closed her eyes waiting to achieve heartbreak, which she never received. She felt his hand touch her cheek. When she opened her eyes, he was really close. Their eyes met. Ethan leaned in until he couldn't anymore. When he stopped their lips met. By this time, both their eyes were closed.

Ethan had kissed Sarah, whose hands had slid up to feel his soft, brown locks. The kiss between the two had somehow deepened, but neither Sarah nor was Ethan complaining.

'Best. Day. Ever,' they both thought at the same time in unison, which is kinda creepy, but it's whatever though.

**Hey guys. So how was that? Like it? Please tell me in a review. Oh and quick question- how do you add other chapters? If you know please tell me. Well that's all…for now. **

**LadyRedd101**


End file.
